


Will It Ever Get Better?

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary still loved him.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Will It Ever Get Better?

Gary sighed wistfully as he look over at John and Zari. He was happy for them, truly he was but that didn't stop the heartache. He still loved John, wished things could be different but they weren't. He was dealing with it; therapy and having Gary Jr. 2 had helped him in a lot of ways but he missed those little moments with John when they first got up and cuddled in bed. At least they were friends and honestly, that was much easier than he thought it would be. He still had John in some way just as a best friend and not a lover.

John Constantine didn't love him and he was okay with this. It was time to move on and Gary was ready to do so


End file.
